


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by daloushar



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Christmas Preparations, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Snow, a tiny bit of angst, but only at the beginning i swear, happy boyfriends
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daloushar/pseuds/daloushar
Summary: Easy kann nicht schlafen. Er weiß, dass Ringo neben ihm wach ist und dass ihn etwas beschäftigt. Als er erfährt, was es ist, hat Easy eine Idee und überrascht ihn ein paar Tage später mit einem besonderen Ausflug.





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Manchmal lässt einen eine Idee nicht los. Auch, wenn man zwischendurch verzweifeln könnte und die Datei am liebsten auf einen USB-Stick ziehen und den dann für immer irgendwo vergraben möchte.  
> Glücklicherweise ist mein Hang zur Dramatik nicht ganz so groß - ich habe jetzt noch alle meine USB- Sticks beisammen und, das ist das größere Wunder, die Fanfiction ist auch tatsächlich fertig geworden 😉  
> Ich nutze die Gelegenheit, um mich hier bei der lieben @darkrunsout zu bedanken, die sich in den letzten Wochen geduldig meine verzweifelten Nachrichten angehört und mich immer bestärkt und mir Mut gemacht hat, weiterzuschreiben. (Und durch dein letztes Feedback ist für mich heute schon Weihnachten, tausend Dank 😭💕) 
> 
> Jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffe, dass euch die weihnachtliche Ringsy Fanfiction gefällt. Ihr könnt mir gerne einen Kommentar da lassen, wie ihr sie fandet :)

~ EASY ~

In dieser Nacht kommt Easy nicht zur Ruhe. Er braucht ewig, um einzuschlafen und als er endlich glaubt, den kritischen Punkt zwischen wach sein und schlafen erreicht zu haben, klappen seine Augenlider wie von selbst wieder auf. Es scheint, als würde sich alle Müdigkeit, die sich unter ihnen angesammelt hat, genau in diesem Moment unwiederbringlich verflüchtigen. Ein wenig genervt hebt er leicht den Kopf, um einen Blick auf den Wecker zu erhaschen, dessen Ziffern ihm in der Dunkelheit rot entgegenleuchten. 01:37. _Erst?_ Easy lässt sich zurück auf die Matratze sinken und wundert sich über seine eigenen Gedanken. Wann kommt es schon mal vor, dass man aufwacht und sich wünscht, es wäre schon _später_? Leise seufzend dreht sich Easy auf die Seite und will gerade den Arm um Ringos Taille legen, als er merkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Sein Freund liegt ebenfalls auf der Seite. Allerdings so angespannt und _lautlos_ , dass er unmöglich schlafen kann. Dagegen sprechen auch die kurzen, flachen Atemzüge, die Easy bei genauem Hinhören wahrnimmt und die Decke, die sich eng über seine Schulter spannt. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass verkrampfte Hände das Stoffende umklammern.

Easy zögert, während sein Blick auf Ringos Hinterkopf gerichtet ist. Er kennt seinen Freund gut genug, um zu wissen, dass ihn etwas beschäftigt, kann beinahe die tausend Gedanken hören, die sich wenige Zentimeter neben ihm in Ringos Kopf Wortgefechte liefern. Langfristig gesehen musste es unerträglich für einen selbst sein, seine Gedanken nie mit jemandem zu teilen und sie so lange aufzustauen, bis sie irgendwann so übermächtig sind, dass man ihnen nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen hat und wie von einem Strom mitgerissen wird. Es versetzt Easy einen Stich, daran zu denken, dass dieses Gefühl für Ringo der Dauerzustand gewesen sein muss, bevor sie beide zusammen gekommen sind.

Durch viel Zeit und Vertrauen hat sich an dieser Situation mittlerweile einiges geändert. Klar wird Ringo nie jemand sein, dem es leicht fällt, über das zu reden, was ihn beschäftigt. Viel zu schnell wird da das alte Denkmuster aktiviert, das ‚persönliche Belange’ mit ‚Schwäche’ verknüpft und daraufhin rast dann ein großes blinkendes „Stopp!“ Schild von Synapse zu Synapse, um auch ja jeden Ansatz eines Gesprächs im Keim zu ersticken. Sowas in der Art stellte sich Easy zumindest vor, wenn Ringo mal wieder nicht raus wollte mit der Sprache, er ihm aber an der Nasenspitze ansehen konnte, dass ihn etwas belastete. Trotzdem kann Easy immer wieder sehen, dass Ringo sich bemüht, besagtes Denkmuster zu durchbrechen.

Aber es gibt sie, diese Momente wie jetzt. Momente, in denen sich Stille zwischen ihnen ausbreitet und Easy sich unendlich nutzlos vorkommt, weil er wünschte, mehr für seinen Freund tun zu können. So viel mehr. Aus Erfahrung weiß Easy allerdings, dass das manchmal einfach nicht ging und er nur neben Ringos Gedankenstrom herlaufen und ihm den Arm entgegenzustrecken konnte. Ob Ringo danach greifen und sich helfen lassen wollte, war dann seine Entscheidung. Easy ist es nur wichtig, dass Ringo weiß, dass er immer da ist und Ausschau hält nach einem Zeichen von Ringo, das ihm erlaubt, zu helfen. Bei welchem Problem auch immer.

Doch genau das ist es, was Easy irritiert. Es gibt derzeit keine Probleme. _Zumindest keine, von denen er weiß._ Der Gedanke schießt ihm durch den Kopf und am liebsten möchte er ihn gleich wieder rückgängig machen. Easy hasste diese Angst vor schwelenden Konflikten im Hintergrund, vor vielen kleinen Geheimnissen, die sich ansammeln und zusammen zu überdimensionaler Größe heranwachsen. Hatte er etwas übersehen? Irgendwelche Anzeichen unabsichtlich ignoriert?

Easy hört Ringo schlucken. Dem Geräusch folgt kurze Stille, dann ein tiefer Atemzug. Noch immer sind Easys Augen auf Ringo gerichtet, als ob sie irgendwann tatsächlich die Gedanken in dessen Inneren lesen können, wenn sie nur lange genug auf der Stelle auf seinem Hinterkopf verharren. Doch eigentlich wollte er das gar nicht. Könnte er Ringos Gedanken tatsächlich lesen, würde das zwar vielleicht manches einfacher machen. Aber viel lieber wäre es ihm, wenn Ringo seine Gedanken freiwillig teilen würde.

„Ringo?“, fragt er leise und obwohl seine Stimme sanft ist, zuckt der Angesprochene sichtbar zusammen, als der Klang seines Namens plötzlich die Stille durchdringt.

„Mhm?“, brummt Ringo, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Kannst du nicht schlafen?“ fragt Easy vorsichtig.

Ringo schnaubt und dreht sich dabei halb auf den Rücken, den Kopf in Easys Richtung gestreckt. „Na im Moment gerade nicht, wenn du mit mir redest.“, antwortet Ringo und reibt sich mit der Handfläche übers Gesicht. Dann wandern seine Augen zur Zimmerdecke und fixieren dort einen unsichtbaren Punkt. Erneut breitet sich Stille aus. Easys Besorgnis, die erst nur eine vage Ahnung war, ist mittlerweile zu einem Knoten geworden, der sich in der Magengegend zusammenschnürt, während er Ringos Profil mustert. Seine Wange zuckt gelegentlich von der Anspannung des Kiefers und in die Nachdenklichkeit seines Blicks mischt sich noch ein anderer, schwer zu definierender Ausdruck. _Vielleicht_ gibt es Stress bei Huberbau. _Vielleicht_ hat er irgendwas Unbedachtes zu Ringo gesagt. _Vielleicht_ vermisste er Kira. _Vielleicht_ hat er plötzlich festgestellt, dass er mit ihrer Beziehung nicht mehr glücklich ist. _Vielleicht_ hat er einfach nur einen schlechten Tag gehabt…Easys Gedanken routieren vor sich hin, ein Erklärungsansatz unmöglicher als der nächste. Unschlüssig, wie er sich jetzt am Besten verhalten soll, liegt Easy ein paar Augenblicke einfach nur still neben Ringo. Auch wenn er mittlerweile wirklich das Gefühl hatte, Ringo zu kennen, werden Momente wie dieser manchmal zur Gratwanderung. Braucht Ringo die Stille gerade oder schreit er in Gedanken praktisch nach Easy, dass er den Anfang machen soll? Sehnt er sich nach Nähe oder würde er ihn von sich wegschieben?

Vorsichtig zieht Easy seinen Arm unter der Bettdecke hervor und bedeckt Ringos Hände, die auf dessen Bauch liegen, mit seiner Hand. Ringo lässt es zu. Vielleicht ein gutes Zeichen? Easy beschließt, es darauf ankommen zu lassen und rüttelt leicht an den eiskalten Händen, die er unter seinen spürt. „Hey.“, fügt er hinzu, bemüht, es nicht wie eine Aufforderung, sondern wie Angebot klingen zu lassen. Kein „Sag mir, was los ist!“, sondern ein „Ich bin hier, du kannst mit mir reden, wenn du willst“.

Ringo seufzt und dreht sich dann auf die Seite, sodass sein Gesicht Easy zugewandt ist. Allerdings hält er den Blick gesenkt und Easy zieht die Hände seines Freundes, die er noch immer umschließt, näher zu seiner Brust. Direkt über die Stelle seines ruhig pochenden Herzens. Ringo schluckt wieder und blickt schließlich auf. In dem Moment, als sich ihre Augen treffen, wird Easy einmal mehr bewusst, wie viel ihm Ringo bedeutet und wie glücklich ihn allein der Gedanke macht, dass sie hier und jetzt nebeneinander liegen. Dass, ganz egal was der Grund für den traurigen Ausdruck in Ringos Augen war, er für ihn da sein und eine Lösung finden möchte.

„Hey.“, kommt es schließlich auch über Ringos Lippen. Seine Stimmte ist sanft, aber er wirkt angespannt und gedanklich weit, weit weg. Easy fragt sich, wie oft Ringo schon neben ihm wach gelegen und er es nicht gemerkt hat. Er schiebt den schmerzhaften Gedanken beiseite und zieht stattdessen Ringos Hände noch näher an seine Brust. Als er die noch immer eiskalten Finger durch den dünnen Stoff seines T-Shirts spürt, überkommt ihn ein Schauer.

Ringos mangelhafte Körpertemperatur und besonders die seiner Hände war in den letzten Wochen praktisch zum running gag der beiden geworden. Das stundenlange Herumtippen auf der Laptop-Tastatur am Abend – und ja, es war _immer_ noch etwas _ganz wichtiges_ für Huberbau zu erledigen, das absolut _nicht_ warten konnte – drängte jedes mal auch den letzten Rest an Wärme aus Ringos Händen und wenn er dann endlich zu ihm ins Bett kam, war er jedes mal so ausgekühlt, dass Easy bei der leisesten Berührung unwillkürlich zurückzuckte. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte Ringo Gefallen daran gefunden, nach getaner Arbeit leise ins Zimmer zu schleichen und seinen schon im Halbschlaf befindlichen Freund zu wecken, indem er die Hände kurz auf seine nackten Arme legte. Oder – noch schlimmer – an Hals und Nacken. Das ging soweit, dass Easy bald jedes mal hochschreckte, wenn sich die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer öffnete und ein schief grinsender Ringo auf der Schwelle stand. Vor ein paar Tagen war Easy schließlich extra wach geblieben, um Ringos Attacke nicht wieder schutzlos ausgeliefert zu sein. Stattdessen hatte er die kalten Fingerspitzen im richtigen Moment abgewehrt und Ringo erst ins Bad und schließlich unter die Dusche gezogen, um ihn aufzuwärmen. Easys Einwand, dass er ja bereits geduscht habe, war von Ringo nur mit einem Grinsen kommentiert worden und seine Gegenwehr hielt sich dann auch stark in Grenzen, als Ringo ihn zu sich unter den warmen Wasserstrahl zog. Die kalten Hände, die seinen Rücken hinabwanderten, fühlten sich dann plötzlich bei weitem nicht mehr so kalt an wie zuvor…

Easys Mundwinkel verziehen sich bei der Erinnerung zu einem Lächeln und Ringo sieht ihn mit leicht zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Woran denkst du gerade?“, fragt er.

„Mhm…zuerst bist du dran.“, antwortet Easy. Ringo seufzt und wendet den Blick ab, woraufhin Easys Lächeln etwas nachlässt. „Wenn du willst.“, fügt er schnell hinzu und mustert seinen Freund aufmerksam.

Eine Weile ist es still, bevor Ringo das Wort ergreift.

„Ich hab nur an Weihnachten früher gedacht. Also ich meine _ganz_ früher.“

 _Oh._ Easys Augenbrauen hüpfen etwas nach oben. Ringo redete selten über seine Kindheit, was sicherlich mit daran lag, dass man bei einem solchen Gespräch früher oder später  unwillkürlich auch auf das Thema Eltern zu sprechen kommt. Es ist nicht so, dass Easy übertrieben vorsichtig sein und sich jedes Wort dreimal überlegen muss, wenn es doch mal zur Sprache kommt. Ringo war in der Lage, darüber zu reden, wenn er wollte. Gerade in der Zeit nach Ellis Tod hatte sich das wieder gezeigt.

Nur hält Ringo es ansonsten, wie bei so vielem anderen auch, für am besten, alles mit sich selbst auszumachen. Das ist nicht immer leicht zu verstehen, aber Easy bemüht sich, es zu akzeptieren und dabei trotzdem für Ringo da zu sein.

„Willst du darüber reden?“, fragt er so leise, dass er sich erst gar nicht sicher ist, ob Ringo ihn überhaupt gehört hat. Aber Ringo antwortet schließlich doch.

„Ach, da gibt es nicht viel zum Reden.“

„Muss ja auch nicht viel sein.“, meint Easy schmunzelnd.

Ringo verdreht die Augen; lächelt ihn aber an.

„Ich erinnere mich eigentlich gar nicht mehr an viel, um ehrlich zu sein. Weihnachten war bei uns aber irgendwie genauso chaotisch wie der Rest des Jahres. Aber das Schlimmste waren die Weihnachtsbäume.“, sagt Ringo kopfschüttelnd.

„Warum?“, fragt Easy und schaut ihn neugierig an.

 „Mein Vater hat jedes Jahr den absolut hässlichsten ausgesucht und seine einzige Begründung dafür war, dass ihn sonst niemand haben wollte und er ihm deshalb leidtat. Ein _Baum_.“ Ringo schüttelt wieder mit dem Kopf, aber seine Lippen sind jetzt zu einem vagen Lächeln verzogen.

Bei der Vorstellung, wie ein achtjähriger, wahrscheinlich schon damals perfektionistischer Richard Beckmann ins Wohnzimmer kommt und dort zu seinem Entsetzen einen kleinen, erbärmlich schief gewachsenen Tannenbaum vorfindet, dem schon die Hälfte der Nadeln fehlen, kann Easy das Lachen nicht zurückhalten.

„Oh nein…das war sicher hart für dich.“, kichert er. Als Antwort entzieht Ringo eine Hand aus Easys Griff und schubst gegen seine Schulter. Grinsend fängt Easy die Hand wieder ein, drückt einen kurzen Kuss darauf und zieht sie wieder an seine Brust. Ringo seufzt leise.

„Ich war noch nie ein Weihnachtsmensch. Das war für mich nie wichtig oder besonders, aber ich weiß ja, dass es _dir_ wichtig ist und es tut mir Leid, dass ich immer –“

„ _Ringo._ “, unterbricht Easy ihn. „ _Mir_ ist wichtig, dass wir an Weihnachten zusammen sind, nichts weiter.“

Als Ringo nichts erwidert, stützt sich Easy auf und beugt sich über ihn. „Okay?“

Ringo erwidert seinen Blick und nickt dann kurz. „Okay.“

 

 

~ RINGO ~

Als Ringo wach wird, fallen ihm zwei Dinge auf. Erstens – es ist schon hell draußen, was in der aktuellen Jahreszeit darauf hindeutet, dass schon fast später Vormittag sein muss. Und zweitens – die linke Seite des Bettes ist kalt und leer. Die Helligkeit ließ sich leicht erklären. Es ist Samstag und dass sie beide am Wochenende länger schlafen, ist keine Seltenheit. Ja, _sie beide._ Ringo kann sich spontan nicht erinnern, wann Easy das letzte Mal vor ihm aufgewacht, geschweige denn aufgestanden ist. Easy war immer derjenige, der ihn früh nicht gehen lassen wollte und sich manchmal die absurdesten Argumente einfallen ließ, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, noch ein wenig länger liegen zu bleiben. _Wenn du noch zwei Minuten bleibst, dann übernehme ich eine Woche deinen Putzdienst_ zählte da noch zu den weniger kreativen. Ob er seine Versprechen tatsächlich einhalten würde, ist allerdings fraglich und Ringo hatte es bisher nie darauf ankommen lassen. So schwer es ihm früh auch manchmal fiel, sich unter der warmen Bettdecke herauszuschälen und Easy allein zu lassen – er weiß auch, dass er sich erst recht nicht von ihm trennen könnte, wenn er noch mal zurück ins Bett kriechen würde. Außerdem kann er es sich nicht erlauben, zu spät zur Arbeit zu kommen.

Mit einem Gähnen setzt sich Ringo schließlich auf und blickt sich etwas verschlafen im Zimmer um. Easys Klamotten sind weg – er ist also tatsächlich schon aufgestanden. Etwas enttäuscht schlägt Ringo die Bettdecke zurück, steht auf und geht zum Fenster, um es zum Lüften anzukippen. Der Himmel, der sich vor ihm aufspannt, ist von einem dumpfen grau und die Luft, die durch den Fensterspalt herein dringt, ist eisig. Gab es etwas grauenvolleres als dieses elende Winterwetter? Fröstelnd wendet er sich ab und beschließt, in der Küche nach Easy zu sehen.

Als er die Tür öffnet, sieht er zunächst nur Vivien, die mit dem Rücken zu ihm am gedeckten Frühstückstisch sitzt und Selbstgespräche zu führen scheint „Mir ist das egal, solange ich dann nicht –“

In dem Moment entdeckt er Easy, der aus der anderen Ecke des Zimmers auftaucht und Vivien ins Wort fällt. „Heyyy Ringo, du bist ja wach.“, stellt er unnötigerweise und voller Überschwang fest und kommt mit einem breiten Grinsen auf ihn zu. Vivien, die kurz über ihre Schulter geschaut und ein „Morgen.“ genuschelt hat, dreht sich wieder um und wendet sich erneut ihrem Frühstück zu, während Easy die Hände an Ringos Taille legt und ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen drückt.

„Du ja auch.“, erwidert Ringo etwas skeptisch. In Easys Augen liegt ein besonderes Funkeln und vom Grinsen dellen sich die Grübchen tief in seine Wangen. Normalerweise ist das ja ein Grund für Ringo, innerlich ein bisschen zu schmelzen und das Lächeln zu erwidern. Heute allerdings war irgendwas in der Luft, das kann er spüren. Und er spürt auch sofort eine innere Unruhe, die sich erst dann legen würde, wenn er wieder Kontrolle über die Situation hat.

„Was ist hier los?“, fragt er und seine Stimme ist kühler, als ihm lieb ist. Wahrscheinlich ist es gar nichts von großer Bedeutung und er macht sich nur unnötig Stress.

Easy scheint von seiner Anspannung jedoch nichts zu merken, denn er strahlt ihn noch immer an. „Wir essen jetzt zusammen Frühstück und dann habe ich eine Überraschung für dich.“

Ringo verdreht die Augen. „Ich hasse Überraschungen.“

„Na das werden wir ja dann sehen.“, mit diesen Worten lässt Easy ihn stehen, setzt sich an den Tisch und klopft grinsend auf den freien Stuhl neben ihm.

„Stell’ dich nicht so an, es ist nichts schlimmes“, meint Vivien, als Ringo schließlich den Tisch umrundet.

„Und warum weiß Vivien bitteschön, was meine Überraschung ist?“, fragt Ringo und lässt sich auf den Stuhl fallen, den Easy ihm eben angeboten hat.

„Hauptmieterprivileg.“, erwidert sie nur achselzuckend. _Haha_. Ja ganz bestimmt. Ringo will gerade zum verbalen Gegenschlag ausholen, als Easy ihm den Brötchenkorb unter die Nase hält. „Hier bitteschön.“

 

*****************

 

Eine Dreiviertelstunde später sitzt Ringo auf dem Beifahrersitz und schaut gedankenverloren durch die Scheibe auf die vorbeiziehende Landschaft. Der Himmel war noch immer von dicken, milchig grauen Wolken bedeckt, die so dicht waren, dass kein Sonnenstrahl die Chance hat, sie irgendwo zu durchdringen. Die Umgebung war schon ziemlich ländlich – mit vielen Wiesen, Feldern und hier und da verteilten Vierseitenhöfen. Ringo hatte aufgegeben, zu fragen, wohin Easy sie beide fuhr. Aber genau diese Frage wurde in seinem Kopf mit jedem Kilometer, den sie sich weiter von Köln entfernten, größer. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, weshalb sie bei diesem Wetter einen Ausflug ins Grüne machen wollten. Ausflug ins _graubraune_ traf es wohl eher. Er würde sich so viel wohler fühlen, wenn er wüsste, was auf ihn zukommt. Überraschungen sind einfach viel zu unkontrollierbar und vage, als dass man sich wirklich darauf freuen kann. Vielleicht war das auch ein Grund, weshalb er die Weihnachtszeit nicht mochte. Zu viele Heimlichkeiten hier, zu viele Überraschungsbesuche von irgendwelchen Verwandten da.

„In 300 Metern rechts abbiegen, dann haben sie ihr Ziel erreicht.“, verkündet die mechanische Frauenstimme aus dem Navi.

„Ah, sehr gut.“, sagt Easy, während die Einfahrt zu einer Art Feldweg näher kommt. Easy steuert das Auto über den unebenen Weg und bleibt schließlich auf einem kleinen Schotterparkplatz an der Seite stehen. „Wir sind daaaa!“, stellt Easy freudestrahlend fest und schnallt sich ab.

„Ist es unhöflich, zu fragen, was zur Hölle wir hier wollen?“ Ringo kann seine Frustration kaum noch zurückhalten.

Easy lächelt ihn sanft an. „Mhm nein, ist es nicht. Aber ich dachte, dass du längst selbst drauf gekommen bist. Sieh dich doch mal richtig um.“

Ringos blickt durch die Windschutzscheibe nach draußen. Vor ihnen erstreckt sich ein kleines Feld, das sich an den Rand einer breiten Wiese fügt. Diese ist mit kleinen Nadelbäumen übersäht, die sich in endlos vielen Reihen über die gesamte Fläche erstrecken. Eine Baumschule.

 _Ohhhh._ In Sekundenbruchteilen wird ihm alles klar.

Er dreht sich ruckartig zu Easy um und starrt ihn mit offenem Mund an. Der erwidert seinen Blick mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen und eingezogenem Kopf. „Gute oder schlechte Überraschung?“, fragt er vorsichtig. Ohne Ringo Zeit für eine Antwort zu lassen, fährt Easy fort: „Naja, unsere WG könnte echt noch einen Weihnachtsbaum vertragen und als wir beide neulich darüber geredet haben, da dachte ich…dass du dich vielleicht freust, wenn du dir den Baum selbst aussuchen kannst. Einen, der dir gefällt.“

Ringo hört seinem Freund sprachlos zu und sagt auch erstmal nichts, als er ihn nach seiner Erklärung gespannt anschaut. Natürlich erinnert sich Ringo an das Gespräch vor ein paar Tagen, als es um die Weihnachtsbäume im Hause Beckmann ging. Es war eine dieser Nächte gewesen, in der er einfach nicht hatte einschlafen können, weil ihm zu viele Sachen durch den Kopf gingen. Natürlich hatte Easy das wieder irgendwie mitbekommen. Und _natürlich_ war die Information, dass Ringo die Weihnachtsbäume an Weihnachten ganz besonders störten, nicht belanglos für Easy. Stattdessen hatte er sich Gedanken gemacht, wie er etwas an dieser negativen Verknüpfung ändern konnte. _Das war so typisch Easy_.

„Wir können auch einfach einen Spaziergang machen und dann wieder nach Hause fahren, wenn du willst“, schlägt Easy vor, der Ringos Schweigen als Ablehnung zu interpretiert haben scheint. Er klingt nicht enttäuscht oder verärgert, es ist einfach nur ein Angebot. Die Tatsache, dass Easy selbst das akzeptieren würde, ohne ihm den geringsten Vorwurf zu machen, bringt Ringo zum Lächeln. Er beugt sich zu Easy, nimmt sein Gesicht in beide Hände und gibt ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss. Als sich ihre Lippen voneinander lösen und sie sich ansehen, sagt Ringo leise: „Es ist eine gute Überraschung.“ Während er die Worte ausspricht, weiß er, dass er sie ernst meint – auch, wenn er sich diesen Ausflug niemals selbst gewünscht hätte.

Easy strahlt ihn an und gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss zurück. „Na dann…darfst du jetzt auf ungefähr einem Hektar Land den perfekten Tannenbaum suchen.“, grinst Easy.

„Ich kann’s kaum erwarten.“ erwidert Ringo und lacht.

Sie steigen aus und werden von eisiger Luft empfangen, die sich nach der angenehmen Wärme im Auto noch viel intensiver anfühlt. Ringo schlingt sich den Schal enger um den Hals und nachdem sie die ersten Meter auf dem Feldweg händchenhaltend zurückgelegt haben, verzichten sie schließlich darauf, um ihre Hände stattdessen in die Jackentaschen zu stecken. Andernfalls würden sie wahrscheinlich schon kein Gefühl mehr in den Fingern haben, bevor sie überhaupt bei der Baumschule ankamen.

Als sie schließlich von dem Feldweg in die Tannenschonung einbiegen, sieht Ringo, dass sie nicht die einzigen sind, die sich auf der Suche nach einem Baum in die Kälte begeben haben. Hier und da tauchen zwischen den Baumreihen Kinder in bunten Anoraks auf, die aufgeregt ihren Eltern hinterlaufen und in ein paar Metern Entfernung steht eine kleine Menschentraube um einen mobilen Glühweinstand herum.

„Auf der Internetseite stand, dass man sich den Baum selber absägen kann.“, erklärt Easy.

„Aber hoffentlich nicht _muss_?“, fragt Ringo, einen Hauch Panik in der Stimme.

„Uhhh, da will sich wohl jemand nicht die Hände schmutzig machen?“, lacht Easy, woraufhin Ringo nur die Augen verdreht. „Nein, keine Sorge, es gibt auch Mitarbeiter, die das übernehmen.“

Bemüht, sich die Erleichterung nicht anmerken zu lassen, geht Ringo tiefer in die Schonung hinein und schaut sich im Vorbeigehen die Bäume an. Die meisten sind kleiner als er selbst und sehen irgendwie…alle gleich aus. Je länger er die Reihen entlangläuft, desto weniger kann er sich vorstellen, einen bestimmten Baum wiederzufinden, selbst wenn er ihn beim ersten Vorbeigehen schön fand.

Ringo will gerade in die nächste Tannenreihe einbiegen, als es urplötzlich zu schneien anfängt. Riesige Flocken fallen aus dem grauen Wolkenhimmel und segeln zu Boden. Ringo blinzelt, als ihm eine direkt ins Gesicht weht. Grimmig bleibt er stehen. _Was für ein Wetter_. Hätte das nicht noch warten können, bis sie wieder zu Hause und im Warmen waren? Er dreht sich zu Easy um, der ein paar Meter hinter ihm läuft und will gerade zu einer Beschwerde ansetzen, als er feststellt, dass sein Freund bereits ein Stück hinter ihm stehen geblieben ist. Den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, schaut Easy fasziniert hinauf in den Himmel und ist so vertieft, dass er gar nicht mitbekommen hat, dass Ringo schon ein paar Schritte weiter gegangen ist und jetzt wieder auf ihn zukommt.

„Sag bloß, dieses Schneechaos gefällt dir auch noch.“

Ringos Worte reißen Easy einen Moment aus dem Staunen heraus. „Das ist doch kein Chaos!" Schau mal, wie groß die Flocken sind, die sehen aus wie Federn.“, erwidert er leicht empört und deutet begeistert zum Himmel.

Ringo blickt kurz nach oben und schaut dann Easy mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Ja. Die Ähnlichkeit ist wirklich frappierend.“

Als Easy ihm einen Schubs geben will, hält Ringo seinen Arm fest und zieht ihn an sich. In Easys Haaren haben sich bereits einige Schneeflocken verirrt und auf seiner Wange kleine nasse Streifen hinterlassen. Mit dem Daumen wischt Ringo sie fort und schaut dabei in Easys Augen. „Gehört das auch mit zur Überraschung?“, flüstert er.

Easy schnaubt und legt seine Hände in Ringos Nacken. „Klar. Ich hab ein super romantisches Schneegestöber gegen zwölf gebucht –“

„Schneegestöber sind nicht romantisch. Sie sind einfach nur kalt und nass.“, fällt ihm Ringo ins Wort.

„– aaaber mein Freund _Richard Beckmann_ weiß das überhaupt nicht zu schätzen.“

Sie grinsen sich an und Ringos Augenlider klappen zu, als er Easys Lippen auf seinen spürt. Alles um ihn herum hört scheinbar auf zu existieren, während Easys Hände sich in seinen Haaren vergraben und er ihn näher an sich zieht. Schon allein _hierfür_ hat es sich gelohnt, 

Easys Überraschungsausflug zuzustimmen.

„Ähm…Entschuldigung?“

Eine Stimme lässt die beiden den Kuss abrupt unterbrechen. Vor ihnen steht ein Mann, seinen Klamotten nach zu urteilen wahrscheinlich ein Mitarbeiter der Baumschule, der eine kleine Tanne hinter sich her zieht. „Ich will Sie ja nicht stören, aber ich müsste hier mal hier vorbei.“, sagt er schmunzelnd. Schnell macht Easy ihm Platz und der Mann läuft auf dem Weg zwischen den Baumreihen weiter Richtung Kasse. Das Schneegestöber von eben war schon deutlich zurückgegangen, so als hätten Easy und er ihre Augen erst nach Stunden und nicht ein paar Sekunden wieder geöffnet. Easy scheint in diesem Moment das gleiche durch den Kopf zu gehen, denn er sagt: „Der Schneeschauer war ja genau so plötzlich weg, wie er angefangen hat.“ Dann nimmt er Ringos Hand und zusammen schlendern die beiden wieder los, um nach einem Baum zu suchen.

 

*****************

 

Eine Stunde später sitzt Ringo wieder auf dem Beifahrersitz und wärmt sich die durchgefrorenen Finger an einem Lüftungsschacht des Armaturenbretts. Beinahe zwei Stunden in der Kälte hatten ihren Tribut gefordert, aber er war dennoch froh, dass Easy die Idee gehabt hatte. Vor allem, weil sie am Ende tatsächlich noch fündig geworden sind. Obwohl Ringo schon extra darauf geachtet hatte, keinen zu großen Baum auszusuchen, war es etwas abenteuerlich gewesen, den eingenetzten Baum ins Auto zu bekommen. Die Spitze ist so lang, dass sie jetzt bis zwischen den Fahrer- und Beifahrersitz ragt.

Der Schnee, von dem ohnehin kaum etwas liegen geblieben war, verschwindet immer mehr, je näher sie der Stadt kommen und Ringo ist alles andere als traurig darüber. Ironischerweise verkündete die Radiomoderatorin gerade dramatisch, dass es dieses Jahr wohl keine weißen Weihnachten geben würde.

„Schade eigentlich.“, kommentiert Easy die Nachricht.

„Du hattest doch heute deinen Schnee.“

„Ja heute, aber eben nicht an Weihnachten. Da ist das doch noch mal was ganz anderes.“

Ringo beschließt, das so stehen zu lassen. Es würde für ihn immer ein Mysterium sein, warum sich so viele Menschen etwas aus weißen Weihnachten machten.

In diesem Moment beendet die Moderatorin ihre Sendung und kündigt All I Want For Christmas als nächstes Lied an. _Damit die Weihnachtsstimmung nicht ganz verloren geht._ , so ihre Worte. Selbst wenn Ringo mal vergessen sollte, dass er kein Weihnachtsmensch ist, dann wird Weihnachts-Pop immer wieder dafür sorgen, dass er sich daran erinnert.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

„Ernsthaft jetzt?!“, fragt Ringo

Easy lacht. „Hey, was hast du denn gegen Mariah Carey?”

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know_

„Jetzt sag’ nicht, die ist auch noch Teil der Überraschung?“

Easy dreht sich kurz zu ihm um zwinkert ihm grinsend zu. „Ich merk’ schon, deine Begeisterung hält sich in Grenzen. Soll ich wegschalten?“

Ringos unmittelbarer Impuls ist es, ja zu sagen. Doch er zögert. Er hatte heute einen Weihnachtsbaum gekauft und im Schneegestöber rumgeknutscht – wahrscheinlich will es das Schicksal so, dass sich diesen Ereignissen jetzt auch noch _kitschige Weihnachtslieder_ _hören_ anschließt.

„Nein, lass. Es ist okay.“

Easy schaut nach vorn auf die Straße, aber sein Lächeln zeichnet sich auch in seinem Profil gut ab, das Ringo von der Seite aus beobachtet. Er nimmt eine Hand vom Lenkrad, greift nach Ringos Hand und verschränkt ihre Finger miteinander.

 _I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_All I want for Christmas is you_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Am Ende noch eine kleine Bonus-Info 😉  
> Die Inspiration für Paul's Vorliebe für hässliche Weihnachtsbäume kommt von einem Lied auf einer Weihnachts-CD, die ich seit meiner frühesten Kindheit kenne und die wir zur Weihnachtszeit auch heute manchmal noch anhören. Wen es interessiert, kann sich gerne bei Youtube das Video "Frank Schöbel - Wir haben einen Weihnachtsbaum" anhören. Das Video gibt nebenbei bemerkt einen interessanten Einblick in Mode und Frisuren der DDR des Jahres 1985 :D


End file.
